


Treasure

by Omnicode



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Genyatta Week 2018, Intimacy, Laughter, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Recall, but it doesn't go quite as planned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicode/pseuds/Omnicode
Summary: For Genyatta week 2018 day 2: Nickname/Pet namesLoving someone is to cherish them. Loving someone is to be intimate with them. Loving someone is to laugh with them. For best results, combine all three.





	Treasure

 

 

Light footsteps echoed in the hallway of Watchpoint: Gibraltar as Master and student leisurely walked towards their room.  
  
Today had not been an especially strenuous day, despite training as a team to prepare for upcoming missions and one on one sparring with Zenyatta, however all the socialising in the communal room had left Genji craving for some peace and relaxation. And a craving for someone else too, if he was completely honest with himself; he was assured his Master would not object to the idea.  
  
It would be their first time making love though, not counting all the teasing touches, careful explorations of their bodies and heavy make out sessions they'd had before and Genji found himself inexplicably nervous as they reached the door to their shared room. A ridiculous notion, he had plenty experience to share, but still… his stomach was fluttering with butterflies.  
  
Zenyatta could feel Genji was mildly nervous, in tune with his student's feelings and mannerisms and he had a hunch about why; Genji had been acting frisky earlier, no doubt wanting to skip the Star Wars movies they were watching and jump straight to the intimacy part.  
  
Unfortunately for Genji, Star Wars was his favourite movie series and he mentally chuckled at the pout Genji had been wearing as they stared at the holoscreen when his attempts of convincing Zenyatta to relocate were unsuccessful.  
  
Zenyatta typed their password into the holopad to unlock the door and took Genji's left hand into his, wanting to alleviate Genji's worries, gently guiding him towards their beds, which had been pushed together to form a single, queen-sized one. They had never done this before, not together, but he was certain about moving to the next step in their relationship. He dearly wanted to.  
  
"Athena, if you would be so kind and lock the door... and if anyone inquires about us, please tell them we are unavailable for the rest of the night," Zenyatta addressed the base's resident AI as he turned on the small lamp on their nightstand.  
  
"Affirmative, Agent Zenyatta," Athena answered back in a pleasant feminine voice, door closing a second later with a faint click. "Door has been locked and your calendar updated. Have a good night, agents." She wished them well as the AI's logo on a holoscreen mounted to a wall dimmed, giving agents their privacy.  
  
"Master, do you... what we've discussed about..." Genji took Zenyatta's hands and intertwined their fingers, feeling somewhat more confident. "I want to make love to you. I want you, with all my heart, like I've never wanted someone before," he confessed, his affections running deep.  
  
Zenyatta's 9-dotted array of lights on his forehead blinked and he answered fondly: "Yes my dear sparrow, the feeling is mutual." What he did not expect however, was a sudden loss of balance, gasping when Genji swept him off his feet into a bridal carry.  
  
" _Patience_ , Genji... I am _not_ going anywhere," he chided the cyborg firmly but gently as the cyborg ninja snickered at his expense.  
  
"You're always floating Master, I just wanted to sweep you off your feet just this once. Besides," Genji laid the omnic on their twin bed and crawled on top of him, "you’ve never managed to instill much patience in me, _Master_ ~" he continued playfully, laying his hand on top of Zenyatta's core, Zenyatta's hand following suit.  
  
"It is warrior's greatest weapon after all... but I'm afraid it was not due to lack of trying on my part." Zenyatta giggled in mirth.  
  
Genji huffed in mock offense and shifted to better sit on Zenyatta's lap.  
  
"I want to make you feel _really good_ master... I am no slouch in bed, although..." Genji hovered over Zenyatta's form, contemplating. "I'm afraid I am quite rusty." He admitted, fidgeting with the black ribbon running down his neck.  
  
Zenyatta turned his head questioningly. "No pun intended I hope, my dear?"  
  
Genji froze on his tracks, snorted and then burst into a laugh so hard he soon found it difficult to breathe properly, holding his stomach and wheezing for air.  
  
Zenyatta joined in on the excessive giggling fit; he was glad to hear Genji laugh so freely. Genji had to grip the headrest of the bed they were lying on and gasped aloud in attempt to stabilize his breathing, tears in his eyes from laughing way too hard, but inevitably dissolved once again into uncontrollable chortling and flopped down on top of the Omnic.  
  
"Master I _can't_ — ahah! Help— _bwahahaah!_ " Genji croaked out, his voice hoarse.  
  
Eventually Genji's cackling subsided, leaving him out of breath, his remaining abdomen muscles aching from the strain and lungs begging for air. It had been a long time since he'd laughed so heartily. Only the person below him, who gently cupped Genji's head in his hands, managed to evoke such sincere feelings from within him so easily. His heart swelled with adoration.  
  
Zenyatta's deft fingers moved to remove the latches on his faceplate situated behind his head. Genji helped him remove his visor and helmet, headpiece opening with a depressurized hiss, sliding it off to place it on their nightstand before immediately leaning back into Zenyatta's hands, wanting to feel them caressing his rosy, warm cheeks.  
  
Zenyatta's blue optics shone brighter. He was positive, had he been human, he'd be grinning from ear to ear; his student was so _precious_ , like _a treasure_ he had _miraculously_ found a map for. Truly, what were the odds of them meeting among the 8 billion inhabitants of this planet? Zenyatta was ever thankful that the universe worked in mysterious but very fortuitous ways.  
  
"I love you Genji. My dear student, _my precious treasure_... I am always grateful of you and our bond, to have you here in my arms." Zenyatta spoke in sincere and deep affection and kissed Genji with a small spark of omnic energy. Genji sighed in contentment and kissed him back in a chaste kiss as Zenyatta continued: "Even the Iris blesses our union, I can feel its warmth even here."  
  
Genji blinked, misty-eyed, overwhelmed with feelings of fondness and hugged Zenyatta tightly. "I love you too, Mas- " he coughed and corrected himself, "sorry, old habits die hard. I love you as well... _Zenyatta_." Genji spoke Zenyatta's name with the most tender voice he could muster. "My sun. My moon. I cannot find words for how much I love you," he punctuated each sentence with a kiss.  
  
"You need no more words my love, for _we are_ in Harmony," Zenyatta voiced with certainty as he began to stroke Genji's shock of green hair.  
  
Genji smiled in happiness and nuzzled the side of Zenyatta's head.  
  
"Yes, yes we are."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had this lying around and then Genyatta week came rolling around and I thought "hey, it's kinda fitting for that one prompt yes?" So here we are. Many thanks to Lacertae for helping out and I hope you all enjoyed this contribution to genyatta week. =)


End file.
